KHR: New Version!
by YamiNoUe
Summary: Tsuna's daughter from 15 years into the future comes to stay with Tsuna due to an enemy attack on the Vongola base. How is Tsuna expected to raise this 11th generation boss canidate, when he's only 16 himself? Next generation, OCs. On hiatus, being rewritten.
1. I have a daughter!

**Ok, well this is a next generation fic, enjoy and no flamming please. Disclamier- I, Mi-chan nor Hi-chan owns KHR, or its characters, the only thing we own is our OC's and this story.**

Vongola Base, 15 years into the future

"Tenth! There was an explosion at the east wing!" Giannini sat typing away on his computer frantically.

"Ok, give me a few minutes." Tsuna took a piece of paper and scribbled something quickly on it.

"Papa?" Tsuna looked over at the puzzled young brunette girl who sat across the table

"What's wrong?" Tsuna managed a smile.

"Nothing, come with me, Miyo." The young girl obliged and followed her father. He took her hand and they ran out the door and into the elevator.

"Listen, Miyo, you're going away from this place for a while, away from Mama and I."

"W-what? Why?" Tears began welling up in her eyes.

"I don't wanna leave, Papa!" She clutched his shirt and he sighed. Tsuna kneeled down to the little girl and patted her head.

"Don't worry, Miyo, in the place you will be going you will be safe, and Hishagor will be with you."

"Hisha-kun will?"

"Yes." He handed her the piece of paper.

"When you get here, you will know who to give this to."

The elevator doors opened to a wide room, with a large round white object on the wall. "Irie, are we ready?"

Irie nodded. Tsuna wrapped the sobbing Miyo in his arms.

"Don't worry, Miyo."

"Papa! I don't wanna go...!"

Tsuna put his hand on the back of her head, and Miyo's body became warm. "Pa..pa..." Miyo's eyes became blank, and she fell asleep.

"I've sealed most of her memories, and unfortunately, her emotions. Hishagor, I'm counting on you to protect her."

Hishagor nodded as Tsuna handed the girl to the young boy.

"Hishagor-kun, step over here." Irie pointed to a round plate in front of the machine.

"Good luck..."

14 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi's first period class

Tsuna looked around the room at his friends. Yamamoto, sleeping behind his book propped up on the desk, and Gokudera who had his feet on the desk, boredly listening as the teacher yelled at him for it. It was a quiet day, which was strange, since something could happen at any moment to ruin it, it put him on edge. The door slid open, and the class looked back to see who was there. A young girl around ten entered the room, and the class turned back to see. "May I help you, little miss?" The teacher went over to her, but she went around him, and straight to Tsuna. When she got to him, she clutched his shirt with her small hand. "Papa..."

The class broke into chaos. "No way! No-good Tsuna has a child!"

"It must be his little sister..."

"Ehhhh!" Tsuna stood up in his chair. "She's not my daughter, I don't even know her!" She let go of his arm and went over to Kyoko and hugged her. "Mama..."

She and Tsuna both blushed. "Kyoko!" Hana jumped up in her seat.

"Everyone, calm down!" The teacher calmed the class down. "Sawada, Sasagawa, take this girl home."

"But I don't know her!" Tsuna was blushing from embarrassment "Now!"

"But!"

"If the tenth says he doesn't know her, he doesn't!"

"Gokudera, I don't want to hear it from you!"

"Fine then, Tenth, I'm coming too!"

Yamamoto Stood up "Me too." Gokudera glared at him.

Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera followed by Yamamoto left the class room. "Tsuna, I didn't know you had a child!" Yamamoto laughed "Why are you here baseball idiot?"

"Now, now."

"Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna turned back to face Kyoko and the little girl. "Uh, Kyoko-Chan, this is..."

She smiled "I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure there is a reason, right?"

"Uh, yeah...probably..."

He kneeled to the young girl's height. "What's your name?"

"Miyo."

"Miyo? Miyo what?"

"Sawada Miyo."

"Eh? But I don't know you!"

She handed him the paper given to her by older Tsuna. He unfolded it and read it.

_Dear my younger self, 10 years into the future, I'm being targeted by a dangerous Mafia Family. Your daughter is Miyo, Yours and Kyoko's daughter. In order to protect her, I sent her into the past with Hishagor. She is very well trained; all she needs is a family as she will be the Vongola 11th. I'll leave that to you._

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Tenth._

"No way!"

"What does it say, Tenth?"

They leaned in to read it.

"Well...I _did _want a daughter..."

Tsuna looked at Kyoko in disbelief. "Kyoko-Chan, this is serious!"

"Tenth, who is Hishagor?"

"I don't know, do you, Miyo?"

"Hisha-kun is my childhood friend."

"I see...and where is he?"

"I don't know." Her blunt monotone made Tsuna's sweat drop.

"Well, Miyo, I guess you will be living with me from now on."

"Tsuna-kun, we can switch off." Kyoko was still blushing a little, with her hands behind her back and she was looking at the floor.

"Alright. Let's go home."

They got to the entrance of school and continued to Tsuna's house. "Im home!"

"Ah, Tsu-kun, your home early."

"Yeah, well...some things happened today."

"I'll make some snacks for everyone."

"No that's fine, were going in my room."

They headed up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

Reborn came into the room. "Tsuna, who's this?"

He handed him the paper and sat criss cross on the floor.

"I guess you're not so No-good if you got Kyoko." Reborn smirked

"Reborn!" He blushed at the thought of him and Kyoko, which also kind of made him want to scream in happiness.

"Reborn, what should we do? I can't raise her, I have school!"

"You can defeat a Straula Mosca, but you can't raise your own daughter? Man up, No- good Tsuna."

"But-!"

"No butts, you're in charge of raising her, and getting her a family, just like I did for you."

The door bell rang.

The door opened, then slammed, then the sound of feet running up the stairs was present, then Tsuna's door burst open, making him jump. A boy with black hair, a vest and jeans ran into the room and hugged Miyo. "Mimi! Im so glad you're safe!"

"Um...?" Tsuna looked at the strange boy. He stood up, still hugging Miyo. "What?"

"Who are you? And why are you hugging my daughter?"

"Your...daughter?...Tenth!"

He got down on his knees and bowed his head on the floor. "Im sorry for being rude, Tenth, Im Hishagor, I'm in charge of Mimi's safety."

"Hishagor? Why does that sound familiar?" Tsuna racked his brain, and then he figured it out. "You wouldn't be, by any chance...?"

"Belphagor's son? That's me."

"..."

Tsuna rubbed his hands in his hair. "Another strange one arrives..."


	2. This will take some getting used to

**Another chapter by me, Mi-chan (My nick name is kinda ironic xD) Enjoy~ R&R I don't own KHR or its characters, just our OC's and this story.**

Tsuna, Kyoko, Miyo, Hishagor, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Reborn sat together in a circle on Tsuna's floor, planning out where Miyo and Hishagor would sleep and when. Tsuna sat back with his hands on his chin in thought.

"Well, we don't have too much room due to everyone staying here, but I think we can manage to squeeze you in here...Miyo could probably sleep in here with me since she's...my daughter..." Tsuna personally didn't like saying that too much.

"Tsuna-kun, we have a spare room at my house, if you want, we could switch off who sleeps where."

"Really? Are you sure? Because it's ok if you don't want to!"

"It's fine." She gave him one of her warm, friendly smiles and he blushed.

_'Kyoko-chan...she's my future wife! Just thinking about it makes me all gitty inside!'_

"Papa...?" The young girl peered at him with curious eyes.

"Y-yes?"

"Can I sleep here tonight? That is, if it's ok with you, Hisha-kun."

"Huh? Fine with me." He leaned back with his hands behind his head.

_'He does resemble his father...'_

"Well, could we get a move on? The prince is tired."

"Hisha-kun! Don't be rude!"

Miyo smacked him on the head and he winced.

"Hai~hai~ You didn't have to smack me..."

Kyoko stood up.

"Tsuna-kun, I have to get going before Onii-chan gets worried. Hishagor-kun, lets go."

"Hai~ Kyoko-sama."

He gave Miyo a good bye hug, and they left for Kyoko's. Tsuna watched them from the front door until they were shadows in the darkness.

_'Will she really be ok...?'_

Miyo tugged on his shirt.

"Papa, its cold, can we go inside?"

"Huh? Ah, sure!"

They went back up to Tsuna's room, where they both collapsed on the bed.

"Miyo, are you tired?"

"Mhm."

"Im sure, you had a long day today, huh?"

"Yes...first I'm in the base with Papa, then I vagely remember being in Hisha-kun's arms, then I was at your school."

"I see...well, I'll get a bath ready, follow me."

He set up a bath for her and after that they went to bed, Miyo slept on Tsuna's bed with him, cuddled up next to his arm, much to Tsuna's discomfort.

"Good night, Papa."

"Y-yeah...good night..."

Tsuna woke up with the morning sun shining brightly in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, and when he opened them, he didn't see what he was expecting.

"M-Miyo! What are you doing?"

The young girl was doing a handstand in the middle of his room like it was something normal.

"Morning meditation, Uncle Hibari said it helps stimulate brain waves."

Tsuna's sweat dropped.

_'Does this mean Hibari-san does this every morning?'_

"Um, Miyo, you mean Hibari from the future, right?"

"Yeah, Uncle Hibari Is the person who has trained me and Hisha-kun since he came to the base."

"I see...that certainly is...suprising."

She pushed off the ground and landed gracefully on her feet.

"You certainly are strong..."

"Thanks!"

They headed down stairs for breakfast, where the whole group was waiting for them.

"Good morning, Tenth! Eleventh!"

"Yo, Tsuna, Miyo-chan." Yamamoto was helping Tsuna's mom carry dishes to the table.

"Yo, Boss." Hishagor leaned back in his chair. "Mimi."

Lambo and I-Pin were to busy fighting on the table, and Bianchi didn't look like she cared.

"Mornin' everyone."

"Good morning." Miyo took her seat next to Gokudera, which for some reason made him all sparkely, and Tsuna sat next to Bianchi.

"Hai Miyo-chan, Tsu-kun." Nana set a plate of breakfast in from of him and they dug in.

Tsuna was dressed and ready for school, and as he was about to leave with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Miyo tugged on his shirt.

"Yes, what is it Miyo."

"You always kiss my fore head before you ever leave anywhere..."

"I do?"

She nodded.

"A-alright..."

He leaned over and kissed her small fore head.

_'I will never get used to this...'_

"Im off!"

"Have a safe trip."

She watched them as they left for school, then went inside.

Tsuna sat idley at his desk listening to Yamamoto and Gokudera talk when the teacher came in.

"Alright, everyone sit down, I have something to announce."

Everyone went to their seats and the teacher took his place at his podiem.

"Today, we have a new student tranfering into our class, her name is Dookur Cehmor, please be nice to her."

A girl with two blonde strands of hair running down her face came into the room. She had a glass eye, which had the design of indigo flames on the side of her glass eye, and it took Tsuna the second glance to notice that inside the indigo flame design were real flames. Dying Will Flames.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dookur Cehmor, please take care of me from now on."

**Well, this chapter isn't very interesting, but the story will get better as of now, just give it some time. Cehmor-chan comes in this chapter, she was a last minute change of a different character, but she is more original so thats better. Enjoy~R&R please. Also, my co-author has some chapters she has writen and will be posted soon, I'll make note of that when the time comes.**


	3. Cehmor, the strange new transfer student

Cehmor, after introducing herself, took her seat which was right next to Tsuna's. Getting a little shaky with everyones eyes' one her, she tried to act natural and unpacked her stuff, and everyone just turned back to the boring lecture. Everyone except Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera, who watched her even more intently than a hawk. Cehmor looked over at the starring Tsuna and smiled.

_'She seems nice, but she's suspicious, she could be an enemy since she has a flame in her glass eye.'_

He smiled back and went back to observing her quietly.

Lunch break finally rolled around, and the young Decimo and his storm and rain guardians were gathered in the corner of the room.

"Tenth, do you see the Dying Will Flame on her eye piece?"

"Yeah, do you think she could be an enemy." Tsuna was careful to keep his voice to a down low.

"Now, now. There's no need to rush to any conclusions before we get to know her."

"No one asked you, baseball idiot!"

"No, Yamamoto is right, lets try to get to know her first."

"Well...if the Tenth say so then it's fine with me..."

Cehmor still sat at her desk, hurriedly repacking her stuff.

"Dookur-san?"

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stood in the front of her desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm Tsuna, this is Gokudera, and Yamamoto."

"Yo." Yamamoto flashed her a smile.

"..." Gokudera just looked at her.

"Uh, nice to meet you, you can call me Cehmor, I'm sorry to cut this short but I have to go somewhere!" She grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

"Tenth! She is definitely suspicious!"

"She did seem little...strange."

"Maybe she's just nervous."

"Tenth! Lets follow her!"

"No, lets leave her alone for now."

Class was in session again but it seem like Tsuna and his two guardians couldn't keep still. Who could blame them? They were curious teenagers on a mission. Tsuna sat in his seat, peering at the new girl from the corner of his eyes.

_'She looks...hot?'_

She was leaning over in her seat, panting and dripping in sweat, which she kept wiping off with her handkerchief.

_'What's wrong with her? Is she sick?'_

"Mu...kuro..." She whispered with ragged breaths.

_'Just now, did she just say Mukuro!'_

Steam started coming from her sleeves, and everyone started to stare at her in wonder and amazement.

"Dookur-san, something wrong?" The teacher went over to her desk and felt her head, but she slapped her hand away.

Gokudera, Tsuna, and Yamamoto exchanged glances as they watched the young girl with blonde hair, turn into a boy with navy blue hair.

"Oya oya~ This is certainly unexpected."

"Mukuro!"

Tsuna stood up in disbelief, and Gokudera pulled out some dynamite.

"Bastard! What are you doing here?"

"Excuse me, who exactly are you?"

The teacher, who seemed bewildered by her female students sudden change in gender and appearance.

"Im am unobliged to answer."

He looked around the classroom, in hopes to see Hibari and have a death match, but was only returned by the stares of the class.

"Mukuro, why are you here?"

Mukuro looked at his boss, and unwillingly smiled.

"I refuse to answer to the Mafia."

"Mafia?" The class broke out in laughter at the thought of No-good Tsuna as mafia.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I would have to return."

He formed his mist trident and mist started to surround his body until it was once again replaced by the young girl.

"Dookur-san! You have some serious explaining to do, stay after class today and explain this to me!" The teacher stormed back to her podium and continued her lecture on ancient Egypt.

_'So this girl is like Chrome? That explains why her name is so weird, I can't believe I didn't notice it before, it's Chrome Dokuro's anagram!'_

Cehmor didn't look up at all for the whole rest of the day, and she was blushing slightly.

The bell signaled the end of class and everyone started to leave the room, except Cehmor. Just as Tsuna was about to confront her, she ran out of the class as fast as she could.

"Ah, Dookur-san! Get back here, we haven't discussed the incident yet!"

"Kyaa!"

"Itai..."

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto ran out of the classroom to find Miyo and Cehmor cowering in pain on the floor and Hishagor yelling at Cehmor.

"Watch where you're going! You could have hurt Mimi!"

"Hisha-kun, I'm fine. More importantly," Miyo walked over to Cehmor, "I'm really sorry that I bumped into you. Are you ok?"

She extended her arm to reach Miyo's with a small amount of hesitation and was pulled up.

"Ah, you have blood coming from your knee! We need to treat it before it gets infected."

She looked at the blood dripping on the ground.

"Thank you, but its just a cut, you don't need to worry."

"Cehmor-san, are you sure you're ok? And Miyo, are you ok?"

"Ah, Papa! I didn't know you were there."

Tsuna's sweat dropped. "I've been here for a while. Anyways, we can take her to our house to treat her. Hishagor-kun.. could you carry her? It'd be a big help." Tsuna smiled at Hishagor, who seemed more than annoyed at his request.

"S-sure.. If that's what Tenth wants..."

He went in front of Cehmor and bent down with his back facing her. "Get on, stupid woman."

Many angry veins formed on his face as she climbed on. Everyone's sweat dropped.  
Gokudera leaned closer to Tsuna to whisper.

"Juudaime, are you sure you want her to know where your house is? She could very well be an enemy.."

"Now, now. We're not really sure about that, so lets just trust her for now."

"Shut up baseball idiot, no one asked you!" Yamamoto laughed in return.

"Hish..agor-kun, right?"

"What?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for carrying me."

"I'm only doing this for Tenth, don't think of it as anything else."

"Sawada-kun, seeing as how your offering to help the new student when she is hurt, I'll let you two off with a warning, just don't do it again."

"Ok, thanks teacher."

"Cehmor-chan, feel free to call me Miyo, instead of my last name."

"Ah.. ok.." She slightly blushed at the thought of calling someone by their first name.  
Tsuna opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Tsu-kun. You brought friends? I'll make some snacks for them."

"Arigato, mom."

As Tsuna opened his door, he was greeted with a kick from Reborn and fell to the ground.

"Ow! Reborn! Why do you always do this!"

He smirked but it went away when he looked behind him.

"Tsuna, who is that girl?"

"Her name is Dookur Cehmor. Miyo, we have a first-aid kit is the bathroom, please go get it."

"Ok. Hisha-kun, you can put her down now."

Hishagor let go of Cehmor when Miyo left the room and she fell hard on the ground. Cehmor winced, but didn't complain.

"Hishagor-kun.. that's a little.."

He walked over near the table and laid down. "Like I care."

"Teme..! Who do you think you are, laying down so casually in Juudaime's room!"

"Now, now."

Yamamoto's phone started to ring. "Pops? What's up? Mmm.. Ok I get it, I'll be there soon."

He put his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry Tsuna, the restaurant is getting busy and he needs some help."

"It's ok, good luck with the business." They both smiled at each other.

Just before Yamamoto left the room he grabbed Gokudera.

"What're you doing, baseball idiot? I'm not coming with you!"

"Don't be like that, we're gonna need all the help we can get!"

"Juudai-" The door was shut before Gokudera could finish his sentence but you could hear his resistance until they were at the end of the street. Tsuna's sweat dropped.

Miyo opened the door. "Cehmor-chan, sit on the bed please. It'll be easier to treat you there."

Cehmor did as she was told and Miyo treated her wound. "A-arigato."

Several minutes went by without anyone talking. The only noise was Miyo putting the items back in the first-aid kit.

"Oh, yeah! I have a show that comes on around this time! Sorry but I'll have to cut this short. I'll treat you guys to something later. See you at school." She rushed out of the room in just a little bit more than a panic.

"Ah~ There she goes~ I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Night."

Tsuna and Miyo both glanced at the clock hanging on Tsuna's wall.

"Hisha-kun it's only 6, plus, we were assigned 5 pages of homework in math. Finish that before you sleep."

"No way. I'm tired. I can finish that in 5 minutes so there's nothing to worry about."

"Hishagor-kun, don't you want to have dinner?"

"No. Not hungry. I'm gonna go crash on the couch since I don't feel like walking to Kyoko-Sama's house."

Cehmor turned on the TV. "Dang it, I missed the show! Oh well, I'll just make him in my illusions~ Hehehe~"

She turned off the TV and made the main character in her drama appear right in front of her. "Kyaa~, Kyotomi-kun! You're still lookin' good!" Cehmor ran up to her illusion of Kyotomi and hugged him. Without noticing it, Ken walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Cehmor's illusion vanished at the sound of his voice and she began to blush.

"U-um, the-this is not what it uhh.. looks like..!"

"I could care less what you do, just don't disgrace the body Mukuro gave you. If you do, I won't go easy on you."

"A-ah.. H-hai..!"

Ken threw some snacks at Cehmor and left the room.

'Potato chips and chocolate muffins again..? That's the third time this week..'  
-

**Hi-Chan's first time having her writing posted on ! I began the story, and since I couldn't finish, I asked her to finish it for me, tell her how good of a job she did! :D**

**She wrote from **_The bell signaled the end of class and everyone started to leave the room, except Cehmor. Just as Tsuna was about to confront her, she ran out of the class as fast as she could._

**To the end, you got to see some of Cehmor's true colors towards the end, not so inocent as she looks. Any way, R&R please.**_  
_


	4. And thus, Kiku appears!

Hi-Chan: Kehehe, my first full chapter! Enjoy! ( My sweat and blood was put into it! ;P )

Tsuna flinched half asleep when he heard a crash downstairs.

_'I wonder if Lambo broke something...' _

He sighed and got out of bed, shivering at the sudden burst of cold air. As he stepped out of his room, he noticed the clock said 7:30. This made Tsuna groan to wake up on a saturday this early.

_'I could have slept for at least one more hour.'_

He looked down the stairs to see only darkness. No sign of anyone at all. After contemplating whether to go down or not, Tsuna started to walk on the stairs and then tripped on something.

"Ahhh!"

Tsuna made it to the end of the stairs via tripping.

"Ouch..! I can't see anything in this dark."

He turned on the switch next to the stairs and saw a small figure about half way up the stairs cowering in pain. 

_'It looks like a kid but not one I've seen before...'_

The small child looked at The Tenth with tears flowing from her eyes.

_'Her eyes are similar to Gokudera's... But there's something wrong with the color of her tears, they're reflecting her eyes' color. I've never seen something like this before.'  
_  
"Hey, little girl, what's your name?"

Even though she made no sobbing sounds, more of her tears flowed out. She then grabbed the bandana that was on her head and wrapped it around her eyes. "Rape! Rape! He's gonna rape me!"

Tsuna's sweat dropped.

"Is that something a kid your age should be saying? And I will not! Calm down."

She gradually stopped screaming that within 25 minutes. But by then almost everyone was down stairs and sitting at the table, trying to figure out who this strage baby was. The only people missing were Miyo, Hishagor, Gokudera and Yamamoto. Miyo was at Kyoko's house, Hishagor sleeps in late on weekends, Gokudera was somewhere and Yamamoto was helping his dad out at the store.

"Umm, I would like to ask you again, who are you?"

The child turned her combination of gray and green with a tint of blue eyes toward Tsuna.

"Ah, Vongola Tenth! Wait... Tenth is bigger than you. But you look like Tenth, are you Tenth?"

Tsuna smiled. "Sure, I'm tenth. But what do you mean the Tenth is bigger than me?"

She ignored his question. "Hishagor! Miyo! Kiku forgot about them! Kiku must reunite with them"

"Ehh? You know Miyo and Hishagor?"

As if coming when his name was said, Hishagor walked down the stairs.

"You're all too loud. Don't you realize its only 8:00? I could've slept 5 more hours, ya know..."

He started to rub his hair where his eyes were belived to be and yawned. His hat was mesily put on to where you could see the matching crown that his father, Belphegor, has.

"Hishagor! Hishagor!"

Kiku ran up to Hishagor and hugged his leg.

"Huh..? ...Kiku? Why the hell are you here?"

Hishagor violently kicked his leg in the air several times without the luck of Kiku letting go. Reborn smirked.

"She must have snuck with you two at the last moment before any of you realized. It's a wonder how she was able to memorize where you lived, Tsuna."

Tsuna looked confused at what was happening.

"Reborn! Did you know this was going to happen?"

Reborn didn't look Tsuna's way.

"Hishagor-kun, who is Kiku exactly?"

Hishagor stopped swinging his leg and looked at Tsuna.

"Kiku is Gokudera's kid, 15 years into the future. And she is attached to me for some reason.."

"Gokudera's kid?"

"So, you didn't want to be seperated from Miyo and Hishagor," Kiku smiled, "and then jumped in the 'white circly thing' that Irie has?" Kiku nodded.

_'She probably doesn't know anything about that machine, let alone that it's a time traveling device.'  
_  
Hishagor left the room into the kitchen and was followed by Kiku.

"Reborn, I'm going to call Gokudera and tell him that he needs to come here right away."

Reborn looked at Tsuna and went upstairs. The phone rang and Gokudera answered.

"Juudaime!"

"Ah, hey. Listen. It's important that you come here soon. It's regaurding yourself in 15 years."

There was a slight pause on the phone.

"If Juudaime needs me right now, then I guess I have no choice. I'll be there in under 10 minutes."

"Ok, thank you Gokudera-kun."

There was a knock at the door. Tsuna opened the door and was greeted by Gokudera.

"Gokudera reporting, Juudaime!"

Tsuna gave him a smile in return and let him come inside.

"Umm, the thing I wanted to tell you, Gokudera-kun, is that-."

"Goku!"

Kiku came running out of the kitchen and stood in front of Gokudera.

"Juudaime, who's this?" He pointed to Kiku with a questioning face. Kiku started to cry.

"Goku doesn't remember Kiku! Wuaaahh!"

Gokudera stumbled backwards a bit.

"Juudaime, who is she?"

Tsuna gave Gokudera nervous laugh and started to scratch his head.

"She's your.. uhh.. Kid in 15 years. Her name is Kiku."

It took a while for this to settle in his head. He finally spoke.

"My... kid?"

"Yes. Suposedly she snuck in with Miyo and Hishagor when they came here."

Gokudera seemed to accept this but had his doubts. "If she's my daughter, then why doesnt she call me dad?"

"Ah, that. Even I don't seem to understand why.."

Tsuna and Gokudera both bent down to be more on her level of height.

"Kiku, why don't you call Gokudera dad?"

She looked Gokudera right in the eyes.

"Goku is not father-type so Kiku doesn't call him daddy. And Goku doesn't like Kiku that much because she has Rain attribute."

_'Maybe something happens to me and Yamamoto that could lead me into hating Rain attributes... But still, to take that out on my own daughter? What the hell was I thinking, 15 years into the future?'_

"Kiku-chan, do you know why Gokudera doesn't like rain attributes?"

Kiku shook her head left to right. Hishagor walked out of the kitchen, stared at us for a second, then walked out the door. Kiku opened the door to follow him but seconds later she was thrown back in the room.

"When did I give you permission to follow me? Go back inside with your dad!"

"But Kiku doesn't wanna!"

Before Hishagor shut the door, he told Tsuna where he was going.

"Tenth, it's my turn to switch with Mimi so I'll be heading to Kyoko's house. Later."

He shut the door and Kiku seemed mad that he didn't take her.

"Baka Hishagor!"

Kiku then ran up the stairs.

"Gokudera, would you like some lunch? Mom just made some. And you must be starving."

Just as Tsuna finished his sentence, Gokudera's stomach rummbled and they both started laughing.

"Yea, I guess you're right. Thanks, Juudaime." _'I wonder if Kiku is ok..?' _


	5. And a new contestant debuts!

We are SO sorry for the lack of updates! We were having trouble writing lately, and now school started, and it's a big mess! Well, I, Mi-chan, have finally writen a chapter! Sorry, it's not very funny today, but will get MUCH better, rest assured. For some reason on my other stories, my spacers arent working, so bear with me.

Miyo happily walked down the streets of Downtown Namimori. Grandma (Tsuna's mom) had asked her to go to town and buy some groceries for her, and let her buy some of her favorite candy, and so now she lightly skipped down the road, chewing on her gummy bears while swinging the bag by her side. Today she was in a particularly good mood, since her horoscope said she would meet someone in a fateful encounter who would make an impact on her life. She giggled and continued on her way, that is, until she heard a plea for help. She stopped in her tracks. It had sounded like it came from the back of the department store nearby, but she wasn't sure so she went back just in case. As she peaked around the corner and saw three large guys surrounding a small one on the ground, holding his head as they kicked him.

"Oh no...I have to stop them!"

Luckily, she had her Vongola XI wrist band, she pulled it up to her mouth and whispered the words to activate them.

"Vongola wrist band, version XI."

As she said it, her wrist band changed form, it was no longer a black sweat band, but a sturdy black cuff that covered her small wrist, twin blades, encoated with sky flames came out of the cuffs, she took a deep breath and walked over to the boys, using her fiercest voice.

"Oi, get away from him!"

The three punks look back at her and spit in her direction, they looked to be around Papa's age, maybe older.

"What are you going to do about it, little girl?"

The oldest one who Miyo presumed to be the leader, stepped towards her, she glared in his direction. The boy on the ground looked up, but Miyo couldn't see his face well because of the hair and shadows covering his eyes.

"B-boss, she has a weapon on her, maybe we shouldn't mess with her..." One of the other punks tried to stop the guy, but he just crack his knuckles.

"I can take a little brat, I would never lose to a girl anyway!"

Miyo knew she couldn't take someone of his size, she wanted to run, but she was almost paralyzed in fear, her glare locked in place.

"Little punk! Like hell you weapon will be useful against me!"

He charged toward her, but then all of a sudden, a knife flew next to his head, a cut on his cheek formed as it began to bleed, his face turned pale. Miyo turned back to the warmth that she knew of that was Hishagor, she clutched onto him and he put his arm around her.

"Miyo! What are you doing?"

Miyo was shocked, this is the first time he had raised his voice at her, _and _called her by her first name. The other two guys ran away as they saw their boss stagger and fall to the ground. Miyo was shivering in fear slightly, she knew she couldn't save the boy, but of course she couldn't just leave him there!

"H-Hisha-kun..."

He sighed as he fully hugged her.

"Idiot, you could have gotten hurt! Do you know how worried I was when I saw that guy running towards you?"

She looked up at his face, she noticed he was blushing.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't just leave him to get hurt..."

She pulled away from Hishagor and pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket as she went over to the boy sitting on the ground. He backed away as she came near him.

"What's wrong? You have blood on your face."

She knelt down next to him, but he still tried to scoot away from her, only to run into the back of Hishagor's legs.

"Quit moving you stupid worm."

"Hiiii!"

He quickly tried to get up, only to have his right leg fail on him as he tried to get up, he fell again to the ground.

"Hisha-kun, don't scare him!"

She gently grabbed his wrist, her weapon no longer in place, this time, he didn't resist, she gently pull the leg of his black pants up to reveal the huge bruise on his leg. She gasped at the purple welt in front of her, she pushed his pant leg back down as she worked her way up, she rolled up his shirt sleeve to find a bloody cut across his arm, she took her handkerchief and blotted it as gently as possible.

"Ophthalmophobia..." The boy mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" She looked up at him and he quickly blocked his face with is arm.

"Ophthalmophobia!"

"Ophtha...Oh! I get it now! That's why you don't want me to look at your face, your afraid of being starred at. This is the first time I've met someone with that."

She continued to blot his arm, concentrating and trying not to look at his face.

"So what's your name? I'm Sawada Miyo, just Miyo is fine."

"W-Wakamiya Shouta...just Shouta is fine..." His voice was a soft mumble, but she could tell it was probably because he was shy.

"Shouta-kun, I'm going to take you to my place so I can treat your wounds, ok?"

"Geh!" Hishagor made this sound in surprise and annoyance.

"Oi, Mimi, why do we have to bring him home? Just leave him here!"

"Hisha-kun!"

He sighed and leaned against the concrete wall of the building, knowing he couldn't stop her once she made up her mind.

It's ok...I'm fine!"

"Shouta-kun, you can't even walk..."

She took her handkerchief and began on the blood on his face, being careful not to make him nervous. Once she finished, she got up and extended her hand to him, he hesitantly took it. She put his arm around her shoulder, and made Hishagor take his other arm around his shoulder, much to his distaste. Miyo picked up the bag of groceries she dropped earlier and the three went to the house.

As soon as they got home, Sawada Nana was already swarming around the three, examining the boy in the middle.

"What happened?"

"Some people were bullying him."

The woman with the dark brown hair pulled out a chair and gently set the boy down.

"Miyo-Chan, could you get me the first aid kit?"

Miyo ran upstairs and retrieved the kit for her grandmother, then hurrying back down stairs to Shouta. Nana immediately went to work on the boy. Miyo went over and whispered in her ear.

"He has a stare phobia, so be careful, ok?"

She nodded. It took her about an hour, but she had managed to finally bandage everything but his face.

"Shouta-kun, what's that on your eyes?"

Miyo had just thought it was the shadow his bangs made covering his eyes, but it turned out her wore some kind of elastic black mask over his eyes.

"It's so people don't look at me..."

Nana had went out to get some more bandages, and Hishagor was in the spare room, so it was just the two of them.

"But then, how do you see?"

He was hesitant, but he seemed to trust Miyo enough to tell her.

"Well, have you even seen flames inside of people?"

"Flames?"

He nodded and looked around for any other people.

"Well, there are these 'Flames' inside everything, and there are different colors."

_'Could he be referring to Dying Will Flames?'_

Out of absolutely no where, Reborn had jumped on Miyo's head.

"That sounds interesting, continue."

"Gahh!"

Shouta jumped up and hid his face in his jacket.

"Reborn!"

Miyo had tried to pull the infant of her head, but he held her hair firmly.

"Sorry Shouta-kun, don't mind Reborn."

He looked up from his jacket hesitantly, once he deemed Reborn safe enough, he continued.

"Well, there are these flames, with different colors differing on the personality and such. They run through everyones body, its almost like X-ray vision."

"Serious? That's amazing!"

Reborn nodded.

"That is interesting, I've never heard such a thing as seeing dying will flames running though someone's body."

"Dying will flame?"

He tilted his head in confusion, and Reborn told him all about how the dying will flames work, and even made (forced) Miyo to give him a demonstration.

"Well, I get it...I guess."

"Good. You will need to know this later on in life."

Miyo thought of many things this statement could have meant, but decided to shrug it off for today.

When Hishagor finally got hungry and decided to see if he could persuade Miyo into making him a sandwich, seeing Miyo and Shouta together, laughing, having a good time, didn't sit well with him. Just as he was sharpening a nice knife to ward away the intruder, Miyo had noticed him.

"Ah, Hisha-kun, are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah!"

He quickly stuffed his knife in his shirt and glared at Shouta, making him shiver in fear and hide behind Miyo.

"Whimp."

He shuffled down stairs and into the kitchen, where he made himself some onigiri.

"So Shouta-kun, come over anytime, ok?"

"Eh! He's coming back again!"

"Yeah! Shouta and I are friends now!"

An evil aura formed around Hishagor, but he held himself back for the happiness of Miyo. She waved goodbye as the young boy exited the house, smiling and waving back, Hishagor rolled his eyes, now he had a new enemy.

Reborn sat on the roof top watching Shouta as he went down the streets. He had finally confirmed Shouta was the one he was looking for.

"Good job, Miyo. You have found yourself someone crucial in developing you family. Now we are one step closer to reaching our goal."

FINALLY! It took forever to write a chapter, explain the way Shouta is without getting boring! Please R&R, feel free to PM us with any questions~


	6. School life

Since the spacers are not working for some reason, we will use 1's instead. Enjoy, and do look at the poll on our profile and vote~

11111111111111111111

Light blasted itself in Miyo's face.

"Get up. You have some where to go today."

Miyo uncomfortably sat up, shielding her eyes from the window's furious beams.

"But Reborn.. 5 more minutes.."

Tsuna rolled over unhappily at the voices in his room.

"No-good Tsuna, wake up!" And with that, Reborn kicked him. Thus, making his entire body fly into the wall.

"Hiiii!"

Hishagor came in laughing.

"Yosh~ I'm not the only one who had to wake up at such a ridiculous time." He looked at Miyo with displeasure. "Get up, you lazy bum.."

Reborn smirked in his usually evil, thinking way.

"Hishagor, come here and I'll tell you how to wake her up."

Hishagor, curious yet a little uncomfortable, listened to what he wanted to whisper to him.

"You want me to what?" He started to blush sharply.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! What was that for?" Tsuna pried himself from the wall that he was shoved into.

"And Reborn! Don't start putting things into his head so early in the morning!"

Reborn ignored his statement. "Tsuna get ready for school. After all, you're going to be taking them to their classes today. That means you have to get to school 30 minutes earlier."

Tsuna stared at Reborn with awe and disbelief.

"And when were you going to tell me about this?" He picked up his alarm clock and yelped. "It's already 6:15am!"

"...So? Lets just be late. It's gonna be our first day after all. That's a good enough excuse to be late for me."

A pillow was thrown hard at Hishagor, which caught him off guard and he stumbled sideways.

"Baka Hisha-kun! It's not good to be late!" She looked around the room. "Uhh… Uncle Reborn? Where's my uniform? And Hisha-kun's.."

"No-good Tsuna, didn't you ever get the uniforms I told you about? I had their measurements taken and everything…"

"For transferring students, you can buy them at the front office. But they wouldn't let me buy it, saying that they had to be with me…"

Hishagor snorted. "What a load of bullshit." He yawned again. "Let's just go in regular clothes for today. Don't feel like changing."

"Hisha-kun, watch your language!"

"Let's just go and get this over with."

Tsuna looked at Hishagor in utter amazement. _'He is way too much like Belphagor's..'_  
"Tsuna, you're going to be late. Get in your uniform."

"Hiii! You're right! Hishagor-kun, Miyo-Chan, please get out so I can change."

Hishagor crossed his arms behind his head and left the room.

"Ok, daddy."

_'I'm still not used to her calling me that.'_

Miyo gabbed a change of clothes along with Hishagor.

"You can change in the bathroom first. I gotta put my hat and crown on anyways."

"Arigato, Hisha-kun." Hishagor nodded with a slight pink emerging on his cheek as he walked away.

"Everyone! Where are you?"

Tsuna heard sudden swearing and cursing.

"Get the hell off me, you annoying child!"

"Kiku-chan, please get off Hisha-kun..!"

_'Oh no….'_ Tsuna came running downstairs, almost tripping.

What he witnessed made him want to laugh and take cover at the same time. Hishagor was frantically trying to extort Kiku off his head. Tsuna's guess was that she was trying to take off his hat.

"Get off!"

Tsuna walked over to Kiku, trying not to be noticed by Hishagor, and pulled Kiku off.

"Kiku, when someone asks you to get off them, you should do it.." Tsuna gently set down Kiku only to have her turn around and stick out her tongue.

"Baka Hishagor!"

"How is this in any way my fault?" Hishagor stormed out of the house. "Let's go already! I can't stand being in this house right now." And then slammed the door.

Miyo ran after him. "Be more considerate Hisha-kun! People in our house are trying to sleep!"

Tsuna's sweat dropped and he ran after them.

11111111111

"Alright, this is the school. But the younger grades are in a different section and I don't know where they are.."

Hishagor had a deadly look on his face, which frankly, scared Tsuna a bit.

"T-that's because it was made recently! A-and they never really showed it to other grades.."

"Dad, are you sure that part of the school is even open yet?"

"You mean to tell me.. I woke up for nothing?"

Tsuna gulped. "N-no.. Today is actually the last day they accept transfer students.. I think that might have been why Reborn chose this day for you two to come here.."

"Papa, maybe we should go to the front office and get our schedules? That way we know where to go."

"U-un. Good idea."

11111111

Tsuna guided Miyo and Hishagor to the door of the office.

"The bell is about to ring so I need to get to class. The guidance counselor will take you to your classes so don't worry."

Miyo knocked on the door and a lady in a business outfit answered the door.  
"Come on in." She let Miyo and Hishagor into her office.

"Can I help you two?"

_'She's so pretty and mature looking.' _

Miyo cleared her throat. "Uhh… we're new at this school and we're uhh… Joining as first years for middle school."

She seemed a bit confused. "Where are your uniforms? You're supposed to pre-order them before you enter the school."

Miyo's sweat dropped and Hishagor leaned back even more in his seat in annoyance.

"Well, my p- uhh brother! My brother forgot to order them… Ahaha…" Miyo nervously laughed off her mistake of calling Tsuna her dad in front of her.

"I guess its fine for you to be out of dress code for this one day… But you absolutely have to wear the uniform tomorrow. Let me print out your schedules and then I'll show you to your classes."

Miyo stood up and bowed. "Thank you very much, Sensei. What was your name?"

She smiled. "Naraki Katsunari. Hajimemashite. And you two are?"

"I'm Sawada Miyo and this is Hishagor."

"Just Hishagor?"

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?"

"…No. None at all." A beep came from her computer. "Oh, it looks like your schedules are printed. Let's go get them."

"Took long enough."

_'Oh my, this is going to be a problematic child..'  
_  
"Oh, to give you a heads up, its best me and Miyo are in all the same classes. The school's safety depends on it."

"Hisha-kun! Don't scare teachers like that. This is our first day here; I want us to make a good impression."

He sighed. "..Haii~"

Naraki-sensei's sweat dropped. "Umm… Let me go check your schedules to make sure your request becomes true… You two wait out here."

111111111

Naraki-sensei finally came out of the Attendance Office after 15 minutes.

"Was everything alright Naraki-sensei? You took quite some time in there."

"Ah… Yes, yes. Everything's fine." She handed a piece of paper to Miyo and Hishagor. "I made sure you had every class together."

Sensei started to walk and Miyo followed her, along with Hishagor.

"Ahaha… Thanks. And I'm sorry Hisha-kun is acting like this. He's usually like this in the mornings."

Hishagor yawned and crumpled up his paper. He then proceeded to throw the paper 20 feet away from the trashcan, and made it.

"Sugoi Hisha-kun!"

"Huh? Oh, I guess. Thanks." He slightly blushed, trying to cover it by looking away and acting like he didn't care.

_'I don't believe this! So the kid does have a good side….'  
_  
The late bell rang.

"Ah, don't worry about the bell that just rang. Your excuse was that you were with me, and that you're new here."

She stopped in front of a door.

"Besides, you're not that late anyways." She smiled and opened the door. "Wakaruzaki Satsuki-sensei? I have two new students joining your class today."

"Oh, do come in."

Miyo and Hishagor quietly stepped into the class room, 26 sets of curious eyes drawn upon them, only to be scared away by Hishagor's glare. Naraki-sensei, after seeing the two into their class, left with a smile.

"Well class, this is...I haven't gotten your names yet, would you mind writing them on the black board for us?"

"Yes."

"Excuse me?"

Miyo shot Hishagor a look, and he turned to the board.

"Never mind."

Miyo neatly wrote her name on the board, as Hishagor lazily scribbled his name in English, well, Italian that only translated to English.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Sawada Miyo, it's a pleasure to be here."

She bowed and the teacher showed her the seat in the back next to someone Miyo didn't expect to see.

"I'm Hishagor."

"Just Hishagor?"

"Yes, for the second time today, is there a problem with that?"

"Well, how did you enroll in this school without a last name? This can't be right..."

"I don't think that concerns you, same with my family's heritage."

Some of the class snickered watching the annoyance flicker on their teachers face.

"Sit next to Sawada-san, please."

"Yeah, yeah."

He shuffled to the back of the room, where his mood took a turn for the worse.

"_You..."_

Hishagor gave Shouta a glare, making him sink back in his seat.

"G-good morning, H-Hishagor-kun!"

"Shut up."

The teacher gave Hishagor a look.

"We don't say shut up in this room."

"What eve."

And thus, the rest of their day continued in this fashion.

1111111111111111111

Hishagor was not happy about the new fact of Shouta being in their class.

Well, this chapter wasn't exactly wonderful, but we're still trying to get back on track. R&R, and don't forget to check out the new poll on our profile.


	7. Omake 1: Shouta

This small Omake was created to give a preview of some characters to come. Enjoy~

111111111111111

Wakamiya Shouta walked down the street, some sweets in one hand, his other in his pocket. Today, he was going to visit his friend Miyo, although her family was strange, and Hishagor scarred him, he still came because he wanted to see Miyo, the only semi-normal one other than Tsuna. As he was walking through the gate, Lambo suddenly burst out of the house, holding a large purple bazooka.

"Kupya!"

He tripped, and the bazooka came straight towards him. Before the gun had completely covered him, he saw Miyo's shocked face at the door, until he shut his eyes. When he had opened them, he was going through a strange purple tunnel, clocks around him. He screamed until he landed onto a bed. He opened his eyes and noticed he was lying in his room. A lot of things were different, the sheets, the dresser, but he could tell it was his room. He sat up and got off the bed, looking around the room. It was fairly neat; everything in place, but what caught his eye was the stack of guns in the open closet door.

"Why do I have guns?"

He quickly clamped his hands over his mouth, although he didn't know why. Maybe since it was so quiet. He ignored the guns, not wanting to know what they were for, and walked over to the several picture frames on his dresser. The first one was a picture of Miyo, she was in a kindergarten uniform, the same one he had in kindergarten, but the girl version. Then next one was Hishagor in a picture frame, he had on the kindergarten uniform too.

"Why would I have a picture of Hishagor...?"

The next frame was a group of three people, a teen with long red hair in the middle, a guy with his hand on her head with light aqua hair on her right, and another guy who look exactly like himself, but older, with his hand on the girls head too, on the left side of the girl.

"Who are these people?"

The next one over shocked him. It was the same red haired girl from the last picture, but the guy who looked like him had his arms around her waist, and his head on hers, both of them were smiling. He was quite confused.

"W-what is all this...?"

That was the last thing he could say until he was consumed by a purple cloud, then he was back where he was before, in front of Miyo's house, but Miyo, Hishagor, Reborn, and Tsuna were there.

"Shouta-kun, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah..."

He rubbed the back of his head.

_'Just what kind of weird things go on in this house?'_

_111111111111111111_

R&R~


End file.
